wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
War Games
The info below is from the initial and recent official FAQ for the War Games feature implemented by Blizzard with the Cataclysm expansion, and improved with Patch 4.2. __TOC__ Beginning with Arena Season 9, we're giving Arena and Battleground teams the option to challenge each other to War Games, a new kind of skirmish that allows teams to practice, set up matches against friends or rivals, or even try out potential recruits. We've prepared a handy FAQ to explain how it works. Frequently Asked Questions What's a War Game? ;Recent answer A War Game is an unranked match in which one group of players challenges another group to an Arena or Battleground skirmish in a setting of their choosing. The leader of the group will be able to initiate a War Game by opening the Player vs. Player window (H) as explained below. ;Previous answer A War Game is an unranked match in which one group of players challenges another group to an Arena or Battleground skirmish in a setting of their choosing. You will be able to initiate a War Game by using the /wargame or /wg command, as explained below. When will War Games be available? ;Answer only in old FAQ War Games will become available with the start of Arena Season 9. After that point, you'll be able to play a War Game at any time, regardless of whether a season is underway. How does it work? ;Recent answer After you've formed your group (a minimum number of party members is needed depending on the Battleground or Arena chosen), open the Player vs. Player window (H), and select the War Games tab. To start a War Game you must be the party leader, select a Battleground or Arena, target an opposing party leader, and click the Start War Game button. The other party leader will receive a pop-up notice stating " has challenged you to a War Game in the ." The challenged party leader then has a little over a minute to accept the challenge. Once he or she accepts, each group will be placed in the queue and will receive a pop-up window prompting them to enter the skirmish once it's ready. ;Previous answer After you've formed your group, use the /wargame or /wg command to challenge another group leader to a War Game match, like so: /wg groupleadername mapname If mapname is left blank, a random Arena or Battleground will be chosen automatically based on the initiating team's size. For example: JohnnyRaider wants to challenge TommyPvP to a 2v2 Arena skirmish in the Nagrand Arena. After each forms a separate group with his respective Arena partner, JohnnyRaider uses the following command to start the War Game: /wg tommypvp nagrand arena TommyPvP will receive a pop-up notice stating "JohnnyRaider has challenged you to a War Game in the Nagrand Arena." TommyPvP then has a little over a minute to accept the challenge. Once he accepts, each group will be placed in the queue and will receive a pop-up window prompting them to enter the skirmish once it's ready. Can I play War Game skirmishes against members of my own faction? ;Recent and previous answer Yes! The War Game skirmish system allows you to challenge players in your same faction to Arena and Battleground matches. You can also challenge those of the opposite faction. Do I have to type the whole map name, or can I just type "/wg tommypvp warsong" to enter Warsong Gulch? ;Answer only in old FAQ You can type only part of the Arena or Battleground name, and the system will select the closest match. If you want to be safe, you can use the entire name (as below) to launch a War Game skirmish. Arenas: :Blade's Edge Arena :Dalaran Sewers :Nagrand Arena :The Ring of Valor :Ruins of Lordaeron Battlegrounds: :Alterac Valley :Arathi Basin :Battle for Gilneas :Eye of the Storm :Isle of Conquest :Strand of the Ancients :Twin Peaks :Warsong Gulch Random map options: :Random Battleground :All Arenas What Battlegrounds and Arenas are available to play? ;Recent answer Players can choose from the drop-down menu the following Battlegrounds and Arenas to play in: * Battlegrounds ** 10v10 (minimum 5v5) *** Warsong Gulch *** Twin Peaks *** Battle for Gilneas *** (Rated)Eye of the Storm ** 15v15 (minimum 8v8) *** Arathi Basin *** Eye of the Storm *** Strand of the Ancients ** 40v40 (minimum 10v10) *** Alterac Valley *** Isle of Conquest *** Random Battleground * Arenas (2v2,3v3,5v5, minimum 2v2) ** Nagrand Arena ** Blade’s Edge Arena ** Ruins of Lordaeron ** Dalaran Sewers ** The Ring of Valor ** All Arenas Can I challenge a team from another realm to a skirmish? ;Recent and previous answer No, you can only challenge opponents on your own realm. Can I start a game if one team has fewer group members than the other? ;Recent and previous answer You are able to create a Battleground War Game with uneven team sizes, but you are not able to create an Arena War Game with uneven team sizes. For example, an 8v5 Warsong Gulch War Game is possible, but launching an Arena War Game with uneven team sizes won't work. What's the largest possible size for a War Game? ;Recent and previous answer Arena War Games can support up to 5v5 matches. Battleground group sizes are limited to the maximum number of participants each map normally allows. Are any statistics recorded from War Game skirmishes? ;Recent and previous answer No, they work similarly to the old Arena skirmish system. Kills, damage, and healing are tracked and displayed at the end of the match, but wins and losses are not. How long does it take for a War Game match to start? ;Recent and previous answer Once the challenge has been accepted, you will generally be through the queue in less than 30 seconds. War Games offer you a quick way to get into practice matches with other teams, test out potential recruits, or just have fun with your friends. Can I receive achievements or guild experience in a War Game? ;Recent and previous answer Because you can pick who you play against, nothing is awarded for playing in these skirmishes -- except for the rush that comes with a hard-won victory, of course. Do I get honor for killing players in a War Game Battleground? ;Recent and previous answer No. These are skirmish matches, so no honor is awarded for objectives or kills. What’s the difference between the /wg command and the War Game button in the PvP interface? ;Answer only in old FAQ The War Game button is used only for launching Battleground matches. The /wg command covers both Battleground and Arena skirmishes. We plan to further integrate the War Game feature into the PvP interface in a future patch. Why have you added this feature? ;Recent and previous answer Players have long been asking for a way to challenge specific teams, guildmates, friends, and rivals to skirmish matches in Arenas and Battlegrounds of their choosing. We hope you enjoy this new feature, and we look forward to seeing you on the battlefield! References See also * Arena Skirmish * Battleground Skirmish External links Category:Arena PvP Category:Battlegrounds Category:PvP War Games